


Always Remember to Knock

by amandapanda425



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandapanda425/pseuds/amandapanda425
Summary: Prompt #11: I can't always think of witty comebacks.Set during 2x19, what if Harry wasn't able to orb out of Macy's room in time?
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Always Remember to Knock

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing smut. Please let me know what you think!

Macy and Harry fell back against the pillows, gasping for breath. 

“Why the hell haven’t we been doing this all along?” Macy said, closing her eyes and trying to regain her composure.

“I honestly have no idea, but this is the best decision we’ve ever made,” Harry said, leaning over to pull Macy into another kiss.

“Nope, nope, nope. I need to hydrate before we start round, what would this be, four?” Macy said, going to stand up. 

Harry pulled himself up against Macy. He brushed her hair to the side and placed light kisses along the nape of her neck. 

“If you count what started in the backyard last night, I think this is actually round five,” Harry said, his stubble scratching against Macy’s soft skin. “And I very much count that. It’s where I learned exactly what sound you make when I touch you right here.” Harry slid his hand up Macy’s leg, getting closer to the spot Macy longed for him to touch again. 

“Does that one really count if you orbed us up here in the middle of it?” Macy asked as Harry chuckled against her neck and put one finger inside of her. “Mm, yeah. You’re right. We’ll count that one. But seriously, we have to get up. Fight the Faction. Do magic stuff.” Macy leaned her head back, allowing Harry to move his lips further down her chest. 

“Just let me make you come one more time and then I swear we can leave this room,” Harry whispered into Macy’s ear, moving to add a second finger. 

“Mmm, fine, one more time. But I was serious about the water,” Macy said, using all her willpower to stand up.

Harry laid back down and looked over at Macy standing in the doorway to her bathroom before getting up and walking over to her, pulling her into his arms.

“How do you even make drinking water look sexy?” Harry asked, running his hands down Macy’s back and kissing along her collarbone. 

“Probably the same way that no one has ever looked sexier lying in bed than you do,” Macy said, running her fingers through Harry’s hair. “Now, I believe you promised to make me come again.”

Harry picked Macy up and set her on top of her vanity. He spread her legs and stepped between them, putting his lips right next to Macy’s ear. 

“You feel absolutely glorious around my fingers. But I know you taste even better than you feel. What do you say, love?” Harry started to kneel down on the ground.

“I say yes, absolutely, yes.” Macy threw her head backwards as the tip of Harry’s tongue made contact with her clit. 

“No, love. I want you to look directly at me. I want to see your face as I make you come apart for a fifth time,” Harry said, looking up into Macy’s eyes. “Do you think you can do that for me?”

Macy gulped. Harry was so direct in telling her exactly what he wanted from her. “Yeah, I think I can make that happen,” Macy said, her voice wavering with anticipation.

“Good girl.” Harry moved back to bury his face in her sex. He alternated between soft teases with his tongue against her clit and deep thrusts into her vagina with his fingers. Macy began to squirm, wanting to keep the sweet torture going as long as possible. Macy was so focused on holding herself together she could not hear the vanity rattling against the wall. 

After a few moments, Macy pulled Harry back to an upright position. “I need you inside me right now. Please, I’m so close.” Harry pulled Macy in for a deep kiss and pushed inside her with one deep thrust. “Oh god, right there.”

Macy and Harry could hear nothing more than the sounds of their own heartbeat and the increasingly frantic moans each was letting out. As their movements became more hurried, the vanity continued to bang against the wall. 

Meanwhile, Mel and Maggie were downstairs in the kitchen discussing the new magic detectors at Safe Space when they heard the sounds above. Fearing Macy was in danger, they went to check on their eldest sister. The sisters heard a loud slam and opened the door, just in time to see Harry and Macy meet their climaxes simultaneously. 

“Ahhh! My eyes!” Maggie yelled, running downstairs. Mel looked over at her older sister and then bolted from the room as well. 

“Oh fuck,” Harry and Macy said at the same time, their foreheads resting against each other. 

“This is going to be an awkward breakfast,” Macy said, looking in Harry’s eyes and giggling. “I thought you locked the door?”

“I must have forgotten it. Oops?” Harry said, with a blush on his cheeks. 

Twenty minutes later, Macy walked into the kitchen where Maggie and Mel sat in complete silence, looking down at the table.

“Good morning,” Macy said, grabbing a mug of coffee, deciding whether to bring up the elephant in the room. 

Mel and Maggie continued to look down at the table. Mel went to say something, then shook her head no, and looked back down. 

Within a few moments, Harry walked into the room, looking cautiously at the sisters. He took the coffee mug Macy offered him and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

“Morning, ladies,” Harry said, doing his best to avoid eye contact with the younger Vera sisters. 

“So, um, Harry and I are a couple now, which I’m guessing you figured out,” Macy said, deciding to just break the ice. Mel and Maggie looked up at her with blank expressions. “Any thoughts on that?” Macy asked. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t always think of witty comebacks. My eyes are scarred. I’ve seen Harry’s O face now,” Maggie said, putting her head against the table.

“My what? You know what, never mind,” Harry started to ask, deciding he could probably figure out what Maggie meant. 

“It’s not our fault you don’t know to knock,” Macy said, a blush rising on her cheeks.

“We’re in the middle of fighting the Faction and we heard a bunch of loud noises coming from your room. I’m sorry we thought you were being murdered by a demon instead of having incredibly loud sex with our Whitelighter!” Mel said, waving her hands around in embarrassed frustration. 

“Okay, well. For future reference, assume I’m having loud sex with Harry before you assume I’m getting murdered,” Macy said, taking a sip of her coffee. 

Maggie sat back up and looked at Macy and Harry. “First of all, I’m very happy for you both. And secondly, we are never going to speak of this ever again. Agreed?”

The four looked at each other and quickly shook their heads yes.


End file.
